A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 5 - Arya II
Arya II ist das fünfte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark und die anderen Rekruten treffen auf immer mehr Flüchtlinge des Krieges, je weiter sie nach Norden kommen. An einem Abend halten sie an einem Gasthaus, wo sie Neuigkeiten über den Krieg in den Flusslanden hören. Draußen spricht Arya mit Jaqen H'ghar. Kurze Zeit später treffen sechs Goldröcke mit einem Gesuch nach dem Bullen ein, aber Yoren verweigert die Auslieferung und die Goldröcke ziehen wieder fort. Synopsis Arya reist gen Norden An jedem Tag marschieren Arya Stark und die anderen Rekruten von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang. Am Abend schlagen sie ihr Lager auf und essen im Licht des Roten Schwertes. Die Männer stehen abwechselnd Wache, seit sie die Lagerfeuer von anderen Reisenden sehen. In jeder Nacht sehen sie mehr und mehr Lager und der Verkehr auf dem Königsweg nimmt zu. Sie treffen auf alle Arten von Menschen, die sich auf die unterschiedlichsten Weisen fortbewegen, manche mit Wagen, andere mit Ochsenkarren, aber die meisten sind zu Fuß unterwegs, ihre Habseligkeiten auf den Schultern und der Furcht im Gesicht. Sie sind alle nach Süden Richtung Königsmund unterwegs, und Arya fragt sich, warum niemand wie sie nach Norden geht. Eines Morgens bietet ein vorbeikommender Händler Yoren an, ihm seine Wagen für ein Viertel ihres Werts abzukaufen. Er erklärt, dass weiter nördlich Krieg herrsche und dass Yoren ihm seine Wagen besser direkt verkaufe, als von Soldaten ausgeraubt zu werden, aber Yoren lässt sich nicht darauf ein. Am selben Tag bemerkt Arya das erste Grab am Straßenrand. Es wurde für ein Kind ausgehoben. Auf dem Grab ist ein Kristall eingedrückt, den Lommy Grünhand stehlen möchte, aber Gendry hält ihn davon ab, weil man die Toten nicht stören solle. Ein paar Wegstunden weiter finden sich eine ganze Reihe Gräber. Danach sehen sie fast jeden Tag Gräber. Eines Nachts wacht Arya auf. Es ist auffallend ruhig, und das macht ihr Angst. Als Praed am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erwacht, fällt Arya auf, dass es Praeds fehlendes Husten war, das sie in der Nacht stutzig hatte werden lassen. Sie begraben den Söldner dort, wo er geschlafen hat und teilen seine Habseligkeiten unter sich auf. Yoren gibt dem Bullen das Langschwert und sagt, er habe die passenden Arme dafür. Die anderen Habseligkeiten verteilt er unter den Anderen. Dann wirft Tabber noch Eicheln auf das Grab, damit dort ein Baum wachse. An diesem Abend halten sie an einem Gasthaus in einem Dorf an. Sie können sich keine Räume zum Schlafen leisten, aber Yoren besorgt eine warme Mahlzeit und sorgt dafür, dass jeder einmal den Waschraum nutzen kann. Arya weiß, dass sie mittlerweile genauso schlimm stinken muss wie Yoren, aber sie will nicht riskieren, dass jemand dahinter kommt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Außerdem hat sie Mitleid mit den Tierchen, die seit dem Flohloch auf ihrer Kleidung leben. Der Bulle, Tarber und Heiße Pastete stehen mit ein paar anderen Schlange für den Waschraum, während der Rest in den Gemeinschaftsraum strömt. Yoren schickt sogar Lommy mit Krügen hinaus zu den drei Männern im Wagen, die dort angekettet bleiben. Der Wirt spendiert ihnen allen eine Runde Bier und erzählt, sein Bruder Lync sei einst auch zur Mauer geschickt worden, weil er Pfeffer vom Tisch seines Lord gestohlen habe. Arya nippt vorsichtig an ihrem Bier und erinnert sich daran, wie sie es genossen hat, als ihr Vater es ihr erlaubt hatte und wie Sansa ein saures Gesicht machen und sagen würde, dass Wein ein viel feineres Getränk wäre. Die Erinnerung macht sie traurig. Das Gasthaus ist voller Flüchtlinge, die Yorens Plan, weiter nach Norden zu reisen, für wahnsinnig erklären. Der Gastwirt erklärt, dass die Hälfte der Felder verbrannt sind und die verbleibenden Menschen in den Burgen Zuflucht suchen. Yoren besteht darauf, dass die Nachtwache keine Partei ergreift, aber der Wirt erzählt, dass Wilde aus den Mondbergen herabgekommen seien und der junge Lord Stark sich ebenfalls in den Krieg einmische. Die Erwähnung seines Namens lässt Arya aufhorchen. Ein Mann namens Hod behauptet, Robb reite auf einem Wolf in die Schlacht, der so groß sei wie ein Pferd, was allerdings keiner zu glauben scheint. Dann wird über ein großes Wolfsrudel gesprochen, dass sich am Götterauge herumtreibt und das sogar schon Menschen überfallen habe. Es wird angeblich von einer Wölfin aus den sieben Höllen angeführt. Arya fragt sich, ob das Götterauge in der Nähe des Tridents liegt, wo sie einst ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria in die Wildnis treiben musste''siehe:'' I-Arya II.. Einer der Reisenden behauptet, die Wölfin habe einmal einer Mutter ihr Baby mitten in einem Dorf aus den Armen gerissen und dass Lord Willerich Muton und seine Männer, die die Wölfin daraufhin jagten, all ihre Hunde und fast ihr Leben verloren hätten. Arya platzt heraus, dass das nur ein Gerücht sein kann, weil Wölfe keine Babys fressen würden. Der Mann fragt Arya, was sie über Wölfe wüsste, aber Yoren schubst Arya nach draußen, bevor sie antworten kann. Arya unterhält sich mit Jaqen H'ghar 300px|thumb|Jaqen, Beißer und Rorger (von Joel Hustak ©FFG) Draußen ruft der jüngste und hübscheste der drei eingesperrten Männer nach ihr. Arya lässt ihre Hand vorsichtshalber nach Nadel greifen. Der Mann ist schlank und sein Haar ist auf der einen Seite rot, auf der anderen weiß. Er spricht mit einem fremden Akzent, der sie an Syrio Forel erinnert. Er nennt sich selbst "einen Mann" und Arya "einen Jungen". Er fragt nach einem weiteren Bier und bittet darum, auch ein Bad nehmen zu dürfen, und bietet Arya an, dafür einen Freund zu gewinnen. Arya sagt, sie habe schon Freunde, aber der nasenlose Gefangene sagt, er könne keine sehen. Der dritte Gefangene zischt nur und streckt die Reste seiner Zunge heraus. Der freundliche Gefangene entschuldigt sich für seine Kumpanen und stellt sich als Jaqen H'ghar aus Lorath vor. Er stellt dann den nasenlosen Mann als Rorge vor und den dritten als Beißer, ein Name, den er ihm gab, weil er stumm ist und sich seine Zähne hat spitz feilen lassen. Rorge flucht, wirft seinen Zinnkrug nach Arya und ruft dabei nach mehr Bier, Arya kann sich aber noch rechtzeitig ducken. Sie fragt sich, was Syrio wohl getan hätte, dann zückt sie ihr Übungsschwert. Rorge droht ihr, aber Arya erinnert sich an Syrios Mantren und nähert sich vorsichtig dem Wagen. Als Beißer nach ihr greift, schlägt Arya ihn mit ihrem Holzschwert genau zwischen die Augen. Beißer fällt zurück, wirft sich dann aber mit seinem ganzen Gewicht erneut gegen die Ketten und versucht vergeblich, sie zu fassen zu bekommen. Jaqen H’ghar sagt, Arya hätte mehr Mut als Verstand. Arya tritt ein paar Schritte vom Wagen weg, dann fühlt sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Der Bulle erinnert sie daran, dass Yoren ihnen gesagt hatte, den dreien nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Arya behauptet, die drei würden ihr keine Angst machen, worauf Gendry erwidert, dann sei sie dumm, denn ihn würden sie fürchten. Arya möchte auf etwas eindreschen, also fragt sie Gendry, ob er gegen sie kämpfen möchte. Der erinnert sie daran, wie stark er ist, woraufhin Arya sagt, dass sie dafür schnell sei. Gendry zieht Praeds Langschwert und sagt, dass es zwar billiger Stahl sei, aber immerhin ein echtes Schwert. Arya zieht Nadel und sagt, dass das guter Stahl sei, also umso echter. Sie versprechen sich, nicht zu weinen, wenn sie getroffen werden. Arya nimmt ihren Wassertanz-Schritt ein, als sechs heranreitende Goldröcke ihre Aufmerksamkeit wecken. Arya zieht Gendry hinter eine große Hecke und sagt ihm, er solle still sein. Goldröcke suchen nach Gendry Der Kommandierende der Goldröcke fragt einen der Rekruten draußen vor dem Gasthaus, ob sie die Gruppe aus Königsmund seien, die das Schwarz der Nachtwache anlegen wollen. Als sie das zugeben, steigt der Kommandierende ab und erklärt, dass er eine Belohnung habe für die Ergreifung von einem Jungen aus ihrer Gruppe. Yoren kommt aus dem Gasthaus, um zu fragen, wer den Jungen haben möchte. Der Kommandierende zeigt ihm den Fahndungsbrief von Königin Cersei Lennister. Hinter der Hecke verkennt Arya die Situation und behauptet, dass die Suche ihr gelte, auch wenn Gendry sie fragt, warum die Königin ausgerechnet nach ihr suchen solle. Yoren sagt, der Fahndungsbrief sei hübsch, besteht aber darauf, dass der Junge jetzt der Nachtwache angehöre und dass alles, was er in Königsmund getan habe, damit nicht mehr zähle. Der Kommandierende sagt, dass Yorens Einschätzung weder ihn noch die Königin interessiere. Arya denkt über eine Flucht nach, macht sich aber klar, dass sie auf ihrem Esel nicht weit kommen würde. Außerdem ist sie es leid, ständig wegzulaufen. Yoren besteht weiterhin darauf, dass die Goldröcke niemanden mitnehmen dürfen, weil das Gesetz des Königreichs es verbiete. Der Offizier zieht sein Schwert und erklärt, dass das sein Gesetz sei. Yoren erwidert, dass das bloß ein Schwert sei und kein Gesetz. Der Offizier droht, dass er fünf Soldaten bei ihm habe, aber Yoren spuckt aus und sagt, dass er 30 habe. Ein Goldrock mit einer gebrochenen Nase lacht und fragt, wer der Erste sein will. Der Reihe nach melden sich alle Rekruten: Tarber nimmt eine Mistgabel, Haujock nimmt seinen Hammer hervor, Kurtz zieht sein Jagdmesser, Koss spannt seinen Langbogen, Reysen droht mit seinem langen Holzstock, Dobber, der gerade nackt aus dem Bad kommt, lässt alles fallen außer seinem Dolch und Heiße Pastete sucht auf dem Boden nach einem großen Stein. Arya ist verblüfft, dass sich sogar Heiße Pastete für sie einsetzt. Arya möchte nicht, dass die anderen für sie sterben, daher schiebt sie sich durch die Hecke und stellt sich mit Nadel zu den anderen. Der Goldrock mit der gebrochenen Nase lacht und sagt ihr, sie solle das Schwert wegstecken, dabei nennt er sie ein Mädchen, worüber Arya sich beschwert. Dann tritt Gendry neben sie und der Offizier erkennt in ihm denjenigen, den sie suchen. Blitzschnell nutzt Yoren einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und setzt sein Schwert an den Hals des Kommandierenden. Er erklärt, dass die Goldröcke niemanden von ihnen mitnehmen werden. Er erinnert den Kommandierenden daran, dass im Gasthaus noch mehr von ihnen seien. Der Offizier lässt sein Schwert fallen. Yoren sagt, er würde es behalten, da die Mauer guten Stahl gebrauchen könne. Der Offizier droht Yoren, dass er ihn umbringen werde, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal träfen. Yoren erwidert, dass das schon andere behauptet hätten und gibt dem Pferd des Offiziers einen Klaps, woraufhin es in Richtung Königsmund losgaloppiert. Die anderen Goldröcke folgen ihrem Offizier. Als die Goldröcke verschwunden sind, jubelt Heiße Pastete, aber Yoren schimpft auf ihn und sagt, sie sollen sich alle fertig machen, denn beim nächsten Mal würden die Goldröcke direkt zuschlagen; wenn sie es schaffen, die Nacht durchzureiten, hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance zu entkommen. Yoren gibt das Schwert des Offiziers an Heiße Pastete, dann geht er zu Gendry und sagt ihm, dass die Königin ihm Böses wolle. Arya fragt, warum die Königin einen Bastardjungen wie Gendry haben wolle, der kontert und fragt, was sie denn mit einer Kanalratte wie ihr wolle. Arya fragt Gendry nach seinem wahren Namen. Yoren behauptet, er wüßte nicht, warum irgendwer einen von beiden haben wollen könnte. Er befiehlt, dass Gendry und Arya ab jetzt die beiden Pferde nehmen sollen und bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Goldröcken so schnell wie möglich zur Mauer reiten sollen, denn die anderen seien ihnen offensichtlich egal. Arya berichtigt Yoren, indem er ihn daran erinnert, dass er nun auch verfolgt würde, aber der alte Recke erwidert nur, dass wenn er seinen Kopf verlöre, der Angreifer ihn gern behalten dürfe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die am Königsweg spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 05